CatDog
CatDog is an American animated television series created by Peter Hannan for Nickelodeon. The show aired for three seasons between 1998 and 2005. The series depicts the life of Siamese twin brothers, with one half being a cat and the other a dog. Nickelodeon at first ordered 66 episodes and planned to debut it. Nickelodeon produced the series from Burbank, California, United States. Towards the end of the series run, a made-for-TV film was released, titled CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery. Reruns are currently played at TeenNick's "The '90s Are All That" and soon "The Splat" block. The series is produced by Peter Hannan Productions and Nicktoons. Plot The series follows the adventures of Cat and Dog, a conjoined twin hybrid who share the same body with no tail or hind legs. The series depicts them as being as different as cats and dogs, Dog loves rock n' roll, Cat does not. Dog loves to chase garbage trucks, Cat does not. However, they are best friends. Production The series, created by Peter Hannan, was developed as the next Nicktoons production and produced from Nickelodeon animation studio in Burbank, California. Hannan served as executive producer. This was part of Nickelodeon's $350 million investment in original animation over the next seven years after the series' inception. Albie Hecht, Nickelodeon's senior vice president of worldwide productions, said that the creators planned for the series to "really play off of kids' sympathies" by portraying the characters as experiencing "the worst of both worlds". Hannan said he was inspired by CatDog by watching neighborhood cats and dogs occasionally fight each other, and thought that it would be great to make conjoined twinned Cat and Dog to see how both of the animals would fare against other things. The idea of them being conjoined twins came from Hannan watching several news stories on TV about conjoined twins living a normal life conjoined together. Both aspects he claimed, initially developed the idea of CatDog. The series revolves around Cat and Dog, who share the same body, and although they are best friends and brothers, they have very different personalities, similar to The Odd Couple mixed with elements of Laurel and Hardy and Abbott and Costello. Cat is very cultured while Dog is very fun-loving and enjoys chasing garbage trucks, chasing cars, and exploring many things in which Cat does not want to take part. Dog enjoys eating at fast food restaurants (such as Taco Depot), whereas Cat does not. In Other Languages CatDog has been translated in many languages, including English. Sometimes they'd actually dub the show's title, (like in French it's called Mi-Chat Mi-Chien, translated as Half cat Half dog), but often it's kept as CatDog. Trivia * CatDog somehow has a reference to Cat-Dog from Porky in Wackyland,'' ''a 30's film. * When Peter Hannan was in sixth or seventh grade, he was good at drawing characters. CatDog began as a small part of an unpublished book by Hannan called, "A Few Superheroes You've Probably Never Heard Of." It has one of the superheroes in it, and one of them was called, "The Amazing CatDog Man." This superhero has a man's body with a cat head and a dog head. They usually argue with each other while rescuing someone. * CatDog often says, "it just doesn't get any better than this!" External links *CatDog - Wikipedia Gallery See CatDog/Gallery. Category:CatDog